goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman makes another grounded video out of me/Fluttershy106 gets grounded for the third time
Cast Gelman-Joey Mr. Dallas-himself Me-Steven My dad-Alan Jose Marquez-Brian Armand Arcilla-Tom Racist Mario and Gelman's dad-Simon Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Principal Eric-himself Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript Gelman: Man, this is my third day at Mario Enemies School! I got sent there thanks to Fluttershy106 and my stupid Dad! Mr. Dallas: Okay class, it's time to work on a project on the movie Inside Out. ''I'm going to go to the Third Street School to check on Fluttershy106. Gelman: Now that Mr. Dallas is gone, it's time to make another grounded video out of Fluttershy106. (back at the Third Street School with Mr. Dallas and I) Mr. Dallas: Fluttershy106, what's the matter? Me: Look at the video. (video plays) Miss Finster: Jose Marquez, I want to have a talk with you! Jose Marquez: Is it about Fluttershy106 making fake VHS openings again?! Miss Finster: Yes! He thinks that the opening trailer to The Great K & A Train Robbery VHS is from 1988, Real Not Fake! It is strongly fake! The movie didn't exist until 1926! Can you call Armand Arcilla about this? Jose Marquez: Sure thing! Hello, Armand Arcilla? Armand Arcilla: Yes. Jose Marquez: Do you have The Great K & A Train Robbery VHS from 1988? Armand Arcilla: No, but I have the 1926 version of The Great K & A Train Robbery! It was not from 1988! It existed in 1926! Can you call Fluttershy106's father about this? Jose Marquez: Sure thing Armand Arcilla! (back at my house) Me: I finally uploaded the opening trailer from The Great K & A Train Robbery from 1988, Real Not Fake. My Dad: Fluttershy106, I would like to have a word with you and what did you make?! Me: The opening trailer to The Great K & A Train Robbery from 1988, Real Not Fake. My Dad: Let me take a look! (My dad is shocked) My Dad: Fluttershy106, the opening trailer to The Great K & A Train Robbery is fake! The movie didn't exist until 1928! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for double tranquilty! I'm closing your account for good! Me: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Computer: Account closed. Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! My Dad: Stop throwing a tantrum! Me: I wish you were dead! My Dad: Fluttershy106, how dare you wish me dead?! Me: I wish Jose Marquez was dead too! My Dad: How dare you wish Jose Marquez dead?! Come downstairs now! (downstairs) My Dad: Look, you have some visitors! Jose Marquez: Fluttershy106, I have a gift for you! Me: What is it? (He shows me nappies) Me: Oh no! Not nappies! (censored) Me: Ow! That hurts! Jose Marquez: Ouch! That hurts! You will make a sissy and poopy in your nappy instead of using the toilet! Armand Arcilla: I'm Armand Arcilla and I heard you threatened to wish your father and Jose Marquez dead! Racist Mario: I'm Racist Mario and I'm extremely mad at you for making more fake VHS openings! Miss Finster: I'm Miss Finster! Fluttershy106, The Great K & A Train Robbery didn't exist in 1988! It existed in 1990! Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly! I heard you've been the worst substitute principal! My Dad: Now hear this! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life! Jose Marquez: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for double tranquility! This means no fake VHS stuff, no train movies or shows, no train video games, no soda, no ice cream, no pizza, no fast food and no vacations! Armand Arcilla: You will be forced to watch 100 Tears, 1900, 31, 8mm, Alien, American Psycho, American Pie! Racist Mario: Arabian Nights, Artemesia, Assassination Nation, Bad Education, Bad Lietenant, Bank Robber, The Barcelona Erotic Film Festival, Basic Instict, Bent and and other shows that don't have trains in them! Miss Finster: You will also listen to music not train related like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun and Scatman's world as well! Principal Prickly: And video games such as ''All Nude Cyber, All Nude Glamour, and ''All Nude Nikki ''as well! My Dad: I agree with all of them! Now start watching TV shows without trains, listen to music that are not train songs, and playing video games that don't have trains in them or you're grounded for triple eternity! Me: Looks like I'm stuck wearing nappies and what I'm forced to watch from now on! (video ends) Me: Holy Roxie! Gelman has made his third grounded video out of me! It was about me making the opening to The Great K & A Train Robbery, Real Not Fake! I mean, I never make fake VHS openings, but again, he used bad people as my punishers! Jose Marquez is the troll, not me! Also, Armand Arcilla and Racist Mario aren't allowed to give people punishments because they are troublemakers! On the other hand, the movies they mentioned were rated NC-17! Rated NC-17 movies are not what troublemakers get as their punishment! Only baby or prime time movies! Even worse, the games mentioned in the video were Rated AO! AO means adults only! Mr. Dallas, can you have a word with Gelman? Mr. Dallas: Oh my Goodness! He's so going to get it! (back at Mario Enemies School) Mr. Dallas: Gelman, is it true you skipped your assignment and made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106?! Gelman: Yes it is. Mr. Dallas: Go to the principal's office right now! (in the office) Principal Eric: So Gelman, what landed you here for the third time? Gelman: I made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Principal Eric: That's it! You get Suspension Level 6! Get out! Gelman (running out): Curse you Fluttershy106! Principal Eric (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 7! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how many times do I have to tell you not to make grounded videos out of your former substitute principal?! Gelman: 3. Gelman's dad: That's it! You're... Gelman: ...hundred! Gelman's dad: What did you say?! Gelman: 300! You told me 300 times not to make grounded videos out of Fluttershy106! Gelman's dad: You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff